ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ukitsu
Ukitsu is a girl who has trained in Gogun high school, along with Taishiji shigi, under the tutelage of Master Choko. She also showed an interest towards Koukin as he was a pretty boy. Later this interest formed into a small crush, but did not revealed it to him as she knew he had feelings for Hakufu Soul History Ukitsu was a very skilled warrior who killed Hakufu Sonsaku at a very young age. Appearance Ukitsu has black unkempt hair and is usually seen wearing her Gogun high school uniform, which consists of a small skirt, a button up short sleeve dress shirt, with a gray vest over it, and a very large red bow tie. Personality Ukitsu, like Hakufu, enjoys fighting just for the thrill of fighting. Ukitsu is very friendly, as she saves and befriends Hakufu quite quickly. Story (Manga) Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Ukitsu is first seen saving Hakufu from two perverse men at the Karaoke bar, who were trying to have their way with them. She later walks with Hakufu, up until they found Kakoton fighting a bunch of fighters. She decides to leave not thinking anything of the fight, as well as stating that she could not wait for their match. Ukitsu is next seen requesting for Hakufu to fight her. Hakufu accepts the challenge but is unable to fight do to Toutaku's technique infecting her body. Ukitsu realizes this technique will slowly kill her if Toutaku himself does not remove it. Ukitsu leaves, and tells Koukin that she and Hakufu will fight later on. Ukitsu is next seen saving the students of Nanyo, from a Toutaku possessed Hakufu, by using he energy to awaken the dragon inside Hakufu. With the dragon awoken Hakufu is able to take back her body from Toutaku. Ukitsu then tells Hakufu that their match will be tomorrow. Ukitsu then finally meets with Hakufu and their match finally gets under way. Ukitsu has the upper hand at first with her technique and skills far out classing those of Hakufu, but Hakfu is not done yet as her dragon is released. Ukitsu is now the one out matched and is not able to keep up with her. Hakufu is stopped though, do to Koukin's intervening bringing her senses back. Ukitsu then agree with Hakufu stating that they only wanted to fight and not follow some destiny. Ukitsu is next seen getting ready to fight Hakufu, to see who would conquers who school. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Ukitsu is seen only when needed to awaken the dragon inside of Hakufu. To do such she had to fight Hakufu in an uncontrolled dragon state. She was able to awaken Hakufu's conscious enabling Hakufu to control her dragon state. Ukitsu is then seen saving Hakufu from Shiryuu's attack, who was ordered to stop Hakufu's dragon in case she was unable to control it by Komei, convincing Shiryuu that Hakufu was able to do so. Ukitsu is the unconscious which eventually leads to her death as she had used all of her life to try and help Hakufu awaken her dragon. Gallery Uktisu vs Hakufu.jpg Ukitsu1.jpg Ukitsu.jpg 1123532.jpg tumblr_nh8ojbXKRM1u211k9o5_1280.jpg tumblr_ngvfnceTTs1u211k9o2_1280.jpg Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Other School Category:Gogun High school Category:Deceased